deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Slenderman vs Freddy Krueger
Description Creepypasta vs Nightmare on Elm Street! Which of these two scary monsters will out spook the other! Interlude Wiz: Fear. It comes in all shapes and sizes From the strange to the stranger Boomstick: Slenderman, the 21st century boogeyman Wiz: And Freddy Krueger, the Springwood Slasher Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Slenderman Wiz: He stalks the woods at night, hunting his prey and slowly driving them insane. Boomstick: Looks like a mannequin from JC Penny Wiz: He may not look like much at first, but you shouldn't underestimate him. He has murdered hundreds of people. Boomstick: This guy is messed up. He targets mostly children and sticks them on branches, snaps their necks, and even drags them to purgatory. Wiz: Some even say he skins and eats his victims Boomstick: Lovely. Wiz: No one really knows where Slenderman actually came from, but he has history dating all the way back to Roman times, and he isn't a sole entity Boomstick: Are you telling me there are more of those things? Wiz: Well one is obsessed with joy and happiness and the other just wants to get laid 24/7. Boomstick: Anyway, old Slendy can teleport anywhere he wants to deliver cheap, uninspired scares. He also uses his tentacles to cause fear and death. Fun fact, Slenderman has more tentacle porn made about him than any other thing with tentacles ever. Why? No one knows. It's like Blazblue all over again. Wiz: One of Slendy's deadliest abilities is the Slender sickness. Simply looking at Slenderman causes nausea and headaches, and causes your vision to become fuzzy. Boomstick: Also, he has some kind of healing power or is just plain immortal because he JUST DOESN"T DIE Wiz: He can survive gunshots and when he fought Jeff the Killer- Boomstick: AH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?! BURN IT! Wiz: Good luck with that. Anyway, during his fight with Jeff the Killer he survived having his arm hacked off, among various other injuries. Boomstick: There's no doubt about it. He is a monster. Does he even have a weaknesses? Wiz: Well, he couldn't kill Jeff the Killer... umm.. Boomstick: Dear God *Plays jumpscare from Slender The Eight Pages* Freddy Krueger Wiz: Freddy Krueger was born 9 months after his mother was raped by members of an insane asylum. Later in life he became a serial child killer, who was burned to death by the parents of his victims. Boomstick: We're off to a great start already Wiz: What did you expect we're talking about horror characters here Boomstick: Of course he got his burnt ass sent to hell, where the Dream Demons offered him up a little deal. Wiz: He would live on in the dream world, in exchange for killing the teens of Elm Street, the street he terrorized when he was alive. Boomstick: Of course he took the deal and became the dream killer entity known today. Wiz: His weapon of choice is his claw glove, which has four knives on the fingers. He sometimes duel wields this as well. Boomstick: That is terrifying. A Wolverine rip off, but still terrifying. Wiz: He can do pretty much anything he wants in the dream world, including psychic powers, morphing himself in any way he wants, and not dying. Ever. Boomstick: The guys pretty much invincible. So much so, he cuts himself open without batting an eye. Wonder how many emos want THAT little party trick. Wiz: He can be pulled out of the dream world if you grab onto him right before waking up. Boomstick: Even outside of the dream world, he has increased strength, speed, and durability, showcased while fighting Jason Voorhees Wiz: He is not perfect. He lost said fight to Jason Voorhees and is extremely cocky no matter what situation he's in. Some of his physical weakness include holy water and a fear of fire, which makes sense since he was burned alive. Boomstick: Even still, watch out for the Nightmare on Elm Street *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oWdy2KMlZw* Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BAAATTTLE!!!!!! Slenderman is standing in the woods speaking to Ticci Toby Slenderman: Toby my child have you completed your mission? Toby: Yes master I-agh!Clutches head Freddy Krueger(Speaking Through Toby)Hey bitch! Slenderman: What are you saying Toby? Freddy mind controls Toby to tranquilize Slenderman Slenderman: Where am I? Freddy: Welcome to my world BITCH! FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNl4Ix6rIrk Freddy attacks Slenderman but misses from Slendy teleporting away Freddy: Two can play at this game! Freddy and Slendy teleport around until Freddy stabs Slenderman with his claws Freddy: Maniacally Laughs then pauses after he realizes Slendy isn't phased Slenderman: You think that will work Frederick Krueger? Impales Freddy on tree with tentacle Freddy: That won't work either Slenderbitch!Cuts off Slendy's tentacle(which later grows back) and begins to attack with his psyhic powers, throwing Slendy like a rag doll Slenderman: Teleports away and swings a tree at Freddy which sends him flying across the forest, then camouflages himself in the trees '' Freddy: Come out bitch, I HATE Hide and Go Seek Slenderman:''Appears from nowhere and impales Freddy with 30 tentacles Freddy: Screams in pain, then summons another claw to attack Slendy with, hack off both his arms which soon grow back WHY WONT YOU DIE!?! Slenderman: I would like to wake up now Grabs Freddy and forces himself to wake up Freddy: Looks at Slenderman and suffers from the Slender Sickness due to his mortality outside of the dream world AHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG! Slenderman: Tears apart Freddy limb from limb KO! Results Boomstick: That was awesome! Wiz: While Freddy was powerful, the flaw with his dream world is that those inside it maintain all of their abilities they have in the normal world, evidenced by Jason keeping his healing powers and super strength when he was in the dream world. Boomstick: And Slenderman has only missed a kill once, while Freddy botches up his kills by being way to cocky and only has a total of about 35 people. Not to impressive next to Slendy's estimated number somewhere in the 100s and he has been alive for centuries, giving him way more experience. Freddy couldn't even dream of winning this fight. Wiz: The winner is Slenderman Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Creepypasta' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:GameboyAdv Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant